A Great Side of Love Rk style
by The Only Love For Soujiro Seta
Summary: Summary: AKK, Kenshin’s a student trying to become a doctor as well as the gorgeous Kaoru Kamiya, but what happens when you mix two students doctors, one that has a dark background and the other just trying to make it with a deadly assassin.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** A/K/K, Kenshin's a student trying to become a doctor as well as the gorges Kaoru Kamiya, but what happens when you mix two students doctors; one that has a dark background and the other just trying to make it and add a deadly assassin. 

**A Great Side of Love **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Aoshi/Kaoru/Kenshin, side Sano/Meg, slight Kaoru/Souji

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!!!!!!!! - (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh )

I don't own

Chapter 1

-

-

-

-

Sighing, a young man walked up the brick stairs of building C; it was cloudy, not too hot and not too cold. The man stopped to look up at the cloudy sky, he knew today was a day… to kill. Personally he didn't like killing but if it was to help his country then he would it with no questions asked; but lately, after two years of this profession, he had gotten tired of the smell of blood and dead bodies, the looks and screams that shook the walls in horror. He began to question, has what he's been doing helping his country at all!

Sighing once again he began walking slowly, he's white lab coat swinging lowly behind him, to the door. Once opened, he closed his eyes and listened as the door closed shut and the loud clicking sound it made. Opening his eyes he scanned the hallway, thinking again about his insignificant life, he was a student trying to become a doctor. To him it was wired, a killer helping other to survive. His eyes narrowed as he grimaced inwardly, knowing that innocent children go into hospitals to be treated, diagnose, and are told that they might die in the next couple of days. Clenching his fist he began walking fast to his class.

He sighed again this time not thinking about how horrible his life is but… he'd never been late before…in his life! 'Takani-sensei's going to kill me'

Slowly down his pace his eyes widened and his mouth hung slightly a gaped. Right before a young lady, dressed in a white lab coat, white buttoned shirt and a brown skirt. She was gorgeous, sparkling blue eyes, nice shaped legs, full pink lips, light pink eyes shadow and pink studs. She tottered to the door where he was, her lips partly opened as she took quick breaths and her brown heels clicked loudly and quickly against the tiled floors and her think black hair bounced against her shoulders and back.

He watched her until she came up to stop at the door; he slightly cocked his head to the side, wondering why she stops. His eyes then widened to the point you could see his eyes color perfectly. She raised her head to him, as their eyes meet; he felt an electric spark jump through his body. He tuned out everything, gray took over the back ground, and he could only hear their breathing as he watched her lips. Then suddenly he lips moved and her yes flared "Are you going in or not?"

Finally her voice shot through his ears, he blinked and slowly nodded, muttering "Sorry" and opened the door for her.

From the corner of his eye he saw her eyes light up and a smile covered her lips "Thank you" he nodded, walking in after her.

"Himura-san, Kamiya-san why are you two late to my class?" Takani-sensei yelled still facing the board,

Kamiya bowed "I'm sorry I had to drop off Yahiko again this morning" Takani-sensei didn't really care about excuses just that hey were in her class at the right time.

Takani-sensei turned her head slightly to Himura, his violet eyes showing nothing as usual "And what of you, Himura- san"

He blinked, his excuse was nothing but pure laziness, he opened his mouth to answer but Kamiya beat him to it "HE was with me, he too had to drop a sibling off" From his point of view he saw envy shoot clears across Takani-sensei's face.

"Right" Takani-sensei squeezed out, sighing she flipped her hair over her should and dismissed them to their seats. Quickly observing, Himura watched Kamiya sit right in front of him, to his amazement he never saw her there before. After returning his gaze to Takani-sensei he let the lesson flow to his ears and lock into his memory.

Through out class he often saw Kamiya turn to look at him from behind but quickly tuned back around when she, he thought, saw him looking straight a head. His eyes softened and smiled inwardly 'How cute'. He already established that she was indeed cute and very pretty, though he wasn't quiet sure he liked her of not but he knew there was growing attraction.

-

-

-

-

(Kamiya's POV) A/N: #1 

'Wow he's cute!' she yelled in her head. When she saw him in the hallway her heart was pounding so fast, she thought he could hear it. With his perfect violet eyes, peach lips, fiery red hair, perfect looking body… well from what she could see, but after a few seconds past she noticed he was staring at her. Despite the fact she was late, she could had blushed and when Takani-sensei asked why they were late, which didn't make any sense why she was asking she usual didn't want to hear any excuse. She also didn't know why she defended him like that, she would've shakin' it off but couldn't because of the feeling she shared with him.

And when they went to go sit down she noticed that same look Takani-sensei given's when she's talking to her current crush and also who is Kamiya's friend. 'Jealousy' she snickered in her min, he's name was Sanosuke Sagara, he was Kamiya's best friend, they knew each other since high school, though they go to different colleges they still stay in tough… well they do live near each other and ever since Takani Megumi came into the picture they've seen more of each other; he always comes right after class to meet up with Megumi for lunch and after school.

Blinking from her thought she noticed Takani-sensei working by her desk before turning back to the boar. Feeling a brand new opportunity she turned to peek at Himura, who was currently paying attention to the board, she blushed and turned quickly around again 'Oh my god was he looking at me' she blushed harder 'or maybe' she thought before slouching and was actually pay attention to what Takani-sensei's saying. Sighing inwardly she lazily closed her eyes 'Oh boy this year's going to be very long'

(End of POV)

-

-

-

-

'Just a few more seconds' he thought in energy. He right leg bounce as he impatiently waited, so was some of the other students in the class, just a few more seconds, then the lunch bell will right. Himura's eyes slightly widened knowing that he would be able to talk to Kamiya-san.

BIIIINNNNGGGG!!!!

Silently gasping from the loud noise, he stood and gathered at the door 'Damn' he hissed in his thought. Gripping the handle, he slightly glared at his missed chance to talk to her.

Sighing, he leaned against a tree, it only had been 7 minutes since lunch break started; and he hasn't been able to find her. Closing his eyes, he moved his empty hand to slide into his hair before sliding it back in place, and putting his hand into his pockets. Staying there before sliding down to the trunk of the tree, lounging his head back against the tree, he breathed in the sent of dry grass and stormy clouds. It was slightly cold now because of the wind that flowed through the sky making anything it touched colder. He kept his yes closed for, he thinks, about 2mintues before he heard vast foot steps coming towards him. He could careless who it was, he was always on guard it that person tired top do something.

"Himura-san!" his eyes flew opened to an angelic voice, looking up his heart fluttered with joy and acceptance that he only felt for the first few years of killing, Raising his eyes he almost smiled at the beautiful sight. Kamiya-san was leaning down to him; her hands on her knees while the strap of her brief case on her shoulders.

"Um… Kamiya-san  
he voice out of his stupor. She smiled, standing up straight; she clapped her hands and giggled.

"What are you going here?" she asked while holding her hair in place so the wind wouldn't low into her face.

He blinked "Nothing" he answered flatly.

She blinked almost jumping at the tone of his voice "Oh" she said dully. "So you're not going to eat before our next class?" she spoke while cocking her head to the side.

He was silent, making Kamiya move from side to side, he then began to shyly chuckle, it almost made Kamiya feel even more nervous. His voice traveled through air, almost making everyone near them watched in stupor. "I guess you're right" before slightly shaking his head "But I'm not all that hunger."

Kamiya pouted, puffing her cheeks out, and clenched her hands into fits "Well I'm not gonna eat with my beat friend and his girlfriend" she growled.

Himura cocked his head up to her "Why not?"

She blushed before switching her gaze and fussed with her fingers "Well…"

"You feel alone? Not well welcomed? Just someone there just to be the wall block the wind" his tone, his voice, his attitude made Kamiya feel sorry for him, even though they never really meet before his voice showed what kind of pain he's had in his life.

Himura blinked, when he saw Kamiya's eyes turn somber and sympathy a crossed her eyes, her mouth slightly open, and her hands lasked from fits. Closing his eyes he sighed, he didn't want any more sympathy.

"Yes, I kind a do feel that way, not all the time" she lowered her eyes, a few seconds of silence before again. "I feel so mad at Megumi-san, she teases me and she takes the attention of my best friend." Frowning, she narrowed her eyes "Sometimes I hate being a guy's friend cause usually they go after a girl they life and if they do get the girl they forget all about the best friend who's loved them like a brother since forever" Thinning her lips she shifted forward and sat down beside Himura, curling up her legs she leaned her head on her knees "I really hate it when he ignores me for someone who… looks so perfect" she threw her arms in the air. She growled before putting her head down in her arms.

Himura just looked at her, his eyes slightly wide, he gets what she means, he's seen Sanosuke Sagara talking to Takani-sensei while Kamiya-san sat and tired to look interested and not be bothered by the fact that he wasn't speaking to her. He sighed and thought back, it was one of the first days Sagara came to have lunch with Kamiya instead of Takani-sensei; even though they were dating. He saw the venoms, envious, look she ever wore, he thought maybe Sagara got into a fight with her, lost, and agreed to not take Kamiya-san without her.

Then he raised a red brow, he just thought of something, why is she shearing this with him? Why is she even talking to him? "Um… Kamiya-san why are you telling me this?" he heard her gasp and he cocked his head to the side innocently.

Without raising her head she spoke venom to him "I don't know, maybe I was trying you be nice? Or maybe I just needed someone to talked and I was already coming to talk to you, but if you don't want a friend, I guess I'll be going" she said as she began to stand up and leave, but she felt an arm stop her.

"No I'm sorry, I'm usually alone and no one's even brave enough to talk to me" he spoke.

She scoffed "What are you talking about Sanosuke tired to talk to you when he started coming to have lunch with me" she didn't turn to him but could tell as a dark shade covered hr eyes that he hurt her greatly.

"I'm sorry" he let go of her arm and let it slide against her skin until she felt the tip of finger tips on hers "But" he paused. At his pause she turned back to him with wide, curious eyes, he smiled up at her "I was never interested in another relationship with another person" he paused again too add tension, he could tell that she was surprised and well hurt "But I guess I am now" he watched her blinked and stuttered with her words.

"So-so does that mean you'll take my invitation?" He nodded. Still with her eyes wide with confusion and mouth slightly opened, she sat back fully on the ground and looked at him. Still he held a smile a weak one but a smile none the less, blinking she smiled widely "Seriously?" she asked hopefully, He nodded, gasping loudly she raised her arms over his head and feel upon him "Ooo, I'm so happy!" hugging him tightly with a big smile.

He chuckled "Oh really" How so?" he teased, his arms faintly upon her hips and his thighs.

Gasping, she let go of him, sat up, and clapped her hands together "Oh yeah, I just realized that…" she paused before smiling gently "You have a nice laugh" she giggled when he blushed and looked to the side before scratching the back of her head and laughed shyly. "And you have pretty eyes"

"Well… I've been told that" he spoke.

She blinked in astonishment "Really by whom?"

"Oh no one important" he said.

She pouted "Oh why not?" Raising a little from her legs she tugged on his shirt "Oh com one Himura"

"Kenshin"

"Uh?"

"You can call me Kenshin" he smiled.

She smiled back "then call me Kaoru, so come on tell me Himu-Kenshin?"

He chuckled then adding the effect that he was thinking, putting his hand over his chin looking up in the cloudy sky. "Well I won't tell you the others but I'll tell you this" he looked back at her; with her curious blue eyes "Takani-sensei"

She gasped "What?! Are you serious? When did she tell you this?" she wanted to know everything.

Holding back a laugh he answered "It was few days after the first day of the semester"

"Oh" her short answer came. "Ok alright so how are you" she questioned.

"Um… I guess" he looked around before he got his answer "I'm ok" he looked to her.

She then playfully hit his arm "No you're not, you're starving yourself. So come to lunch with me" she whined and pleaded. This went on for five minutes Kaoru going "Please" and Kenshin saying that applies to word 'No'. "Fine: she said sternly. Standing up she began to walk away but only put one foot down before crashing back against the red head. "Please Kenshin, please o' please o' please o' please Kenshin" she cried.

Growling, he had the little anime annoyed look before half yelling "alright!" standing, Kaoru let go and stood too.

Smiling she asked "So where are we going?"

"Oh I thought you knew?" he turned from her and he teased her.

She scoffed and stomped her foot "Kenshin!"

He chuckled "Ok, how about some subs, uh?" he suggested.

"Yeah, perfect idea lets go" she grabbed his hand pulled him with her.

-

-

-

-

(Kenny's POV) 

'Why do I feel this way? Why can't I hate this girl like I do the others?' He was actually happy, very happy, happy, happy enough to let her touch him, talk to him, dumped her stupid little problem and actually become his friend. He never thought he would ever have a relationship again well… beside his master.

(End of POV)

-

-

-

-

Later that day he sighed, strapping his black, cold instrument onto his hip, he closed his eyes, it was a night mission they all were he left his black Harley in a dark alley just a few blocks were he was, He stood near the buildings inside ( underground) parking lot, lights bloody spearing there light for you. Entering with ease, he knew the cameras were off and the alarms were currently down, this is what happens when you work in the Syndicate and is only ordered to kill.

Then at the sound of beeping, he reached his hand over his chest pocket and brought his black razor, flipping his flip phone he answered "Yeah"

"Ready" a harsh voice replied form the speaker.

Kenshin grunted in response. Flipping the phone closed he shoved it deep into his pockets. Moving his feet he slowed his paced so he could make this last longer 'Who ever this is, deserves to die' he sighed 'But at least this person gets to live a few more seconds' He waited before he said "Times up"

Walking vastly, his black coat flowed behind him making him look villainess, he's shoes didn't make a sound as he walked down the slope. He brought his head down, making his bangs cover his eyes; he had a slight frown on his face but turned empty when he felt a shuddering ki. With raising his eyes he heard his prey stumped and backed away. There were only 2-3 cars and no people to interfere his mission.

"Wh-what do you want?" the man stuttered watching fearfully as Kenshin began to draw his sword but before he knew what happened the man felt something cold against his back and he dropped dead on the ground.

Closing his eyes and sheathing his sword the red head man spoke "You need to stop following up on me missions" he said, voided with emotions. Raising his emotionless amber eyes he gazed at the person in front of him. The man was already cleaning off his blade, Kenshin watched as the man lifted his cold blue eyes to stare at him they stared at each other before Kenshin turned form him while spitting out the word "Deshi" and slaked away. The other man just stared before walking to follow Kenshin, They never spoke a word the understood each other enough not to start a fight in the parking lot, where others could come and assume things, but the student and the master could get in big trouble for that.

-

-

-

-

Hey it's the end of the chapter!-!

My friend suggested to not put Kao's POV in the chapter but I couldn't help it, it was so lonely when I didn't, so I had to put on there.

Well I hope you guys like the first chapter, and please stay tuned for the next chaps and also PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would really like it if I knew what you guys think besides my friends thoughts! !


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** A/K/K, Kenshin's a student trying to become a doctor as well as the gorges Kaoru Kamiya, but what happens when you mix two students doctors; one that has a dark background and the other just trying to make it and add a deadly assassin. 

**A Great Side of Love **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Aoshi/Kaoru/Kenshin, side Sano/Meg, slight Kaoru/Souji

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!!!!!!!! - (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh )

I don't own

Chapter 2

-

-

-

-

Kaoru Kamiya had become Himura Kenshin's best friend in just a couple days even though he hadn't told Kaoru about his other life. He was afraid of how Kaoru would react, he didn't want to lose her much less having her fear him.

They've been friends for months now, and just a few weeks before the 3rd month, he knew he was falling in love with her. He was a bit protective of her and she sought to tell him this, though she said that she didn't really mind. "Just don't go scaring off every boy friend I have", those were her exacted words. Also Sano befriended him too.

Sanosuke Sagara, a year older then Kaoru, 23, who is currently in a relationship with Megumi Takani. He also loves food, wine, and gambling. The only people he can't beat is Kaoru, Megumi and Kenshin, even though Kenshin lets him win most of the time.

Even right now, Sano's teasing him about Kaoru and himself being together.Kaoru and Sano were probably the only ones that really make him feel embarrassed.

And now, since these people came into his life, he laughed more, enjoyed more, liked more, and actually felt 'giddy' happy. One time he almost started skipping to school. He never felt so girly, not even the times when people commented on his hair and slightly girlish looks.

He always felt that he was on cloud nine when he's around Kaoru. He had also noticed that a lot of girls kept trying to talk to him and a lot of men kept trying to get near his Kaoru, now he knows why Sano is so protective of her. Also, a couple days after he met Sano, he found out that Sano didn't love Kaoru like he thought he did. Sano just loved her as a sister, nothing more.

He even heard of, Sano intentionally told him, that one of the professors hada crush on her. Not many people know. Kaoru isn't that popular. His name is Natashu Aruke, he's not much older than them, black slik hair in a low ponytail, brown eyes and wears glasses. He's also real smart, nice, and he knows how to keep his cool until Kaoru comes around. He's really shy around her. Kaoru doesn't really notice since she always has another girl friend around her, and thinks he gets flustered around them.

-

-

-

-

Hey it's the end of the chapter!-!

Wow, even for me that was like the most shortest chapter to ever write. Any-who this chapter was mostly about what's going on between chapter one month and the months after in chapter 2 hoped that made scene

And sorry Aoshi/ Kaoru fans this part well actually come later and as the rest of the pairings.

Well I hope you guys like the second chapter, and please stay tuned for the next chaps and also PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would really like it if I knew what you guys think besides my friends thoughts! !


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** A/K/K, Kenshin's a student trying to become a doctor as well as the gorges Kaoru Kamiya, but what happens when you mix two students doctors; one that has a dark background and the other just trying to make it and add a deadly assassin. 

**A Great Side of Love **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Aoshi/Kaoru/Kenshin, side Sano/Meg, slight Kaoru/Souji

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!!!!!!!! - (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh )

I don't own

Chapter 3

-

-

-

-

(Kenny's POV) 

Today was one of those days that Kenshin really felt moody and to the point on staying home but the air felt so thick that he couldn't think about anything else but Kaoru. 'Where ever she is she better not get in any trouble'

(End of POV)

-

-

-

-

(Kao's POV) 

"I can't wait to see Kenshin" Kaoru told herself. Today was the day that Kenshin was going to try her new treat for him. "I hope he doesn't throw up like he did the last time he ate my food" she said as she sighed before puffing out her cheeks "That man, he's such a meanie"

POW!! CRACK!!

"AHH!" Kaoru cried out short at the sound. The sound was like a gun shot. Shuddering, she searched around her and her perimeter, clenching the red bento box at her abdomen. 'Wha-what the heck?' she thought scarcely. The streets were empty making her think suicidal. Running to an alley, she slid down the wall, bringing her head in her arms and between her before she got up the never to look around the corner. Looking around the corner she noticed no one, she blinked, it was still strange to her that no people were around screaming or at least hearing the distant sound of shutting doors or something but… nothing.

Blinking her ecstatic blue eyes she turned to face the grimy, black, wall of the other side of the alley '…' It took a few seconds before she got the courage to get up and hurry on to school, before something bad happens. She got up only to stop in mid movement at a sound of a grunt and something falling on the cold, hard ground.

Gasping loudly she froze before thinking 'I'm gonna be a doctor or nurse soon so I can't freeze up when someone needs help, this is going to be experience' Biting her lower lip, she picked up her brief case and the bento bow and stealthy ran to the end of the ally which has 3 other openings, one going straight, the other left and the other right. The sound came from the left so she had to look around the corner to see what feel.

Consciously peering around the corner, she saw on empty alley with bugs, garbage and some man. 'Wait a man?!' Quickly running to the man, the man was laying on his right side; he was wearing a black coat that covered his upper part of his body. She skid on the ground before leaning down to check on the man, pressing her lips together she moved the dark, black collar of his coat to check for a pulse, feeling that there was one she sighed relief. A/N#1 'At least he's alive I would be freaking out if he wasn't' Looking down at him,, she began examining his face; he was paled skinned, nice pale lips, and a nice shaped face, a perfect heart, parted hair and thin eyebrows, his mouth was slightly opened as she noticed 2 ear rings on his left ear both silver and very decretive. 'He's gorgeous' she thought as she ran her fingers over his cheeks lips. 'So soft'

Wanting to get closer, she moved her body closer to him but stopped when she felt a cold wetness sipped onto her pants. Looking down she raised one of her knees to find a color of red. Not really reacting to the red color on her pants, she raised her hand to touch the cold wetness, bringing it close to her face she clutched her hand before moving the heavy black coat she sought to find the wound.

Seeing the puddle of blood beneath him she confound that his body was covering the wound. Cursing under he breath she moved to the end of the alleyway, looking left and then right she ran back to him, pulling his body against her chest, "Grah, I'm so glad I took kendo and all that jazz" A/N#2 Standing up she brought his arm around her neck "Or I wouldn't have been able around her neck" Once they were steady she dropped her gaze to the ground, her lunch and brief case were still on the ground. Growling, she decided to leave it there and just focus on getting him to her apartment.

It only took 10-15 minutes to get back home; sighing roughly she let his body slide off her form and onto the couch. She sighed whipping the sweat from her brow "Ok now to dress his wound' She walked out the living room to her bath room to get her things to wrap his wound.

Coming back in a few seconds she knelt down to his body, removing his black coat and black shirt, she did not cringe from the sight just admittedly went to aid him.

During, at what she does best, he kept groaning and slightly trying to get away from the sting of the alcohol and the prang of the needle. Once everything was over the blood was cleaned up from his skin Kaoru stood up and gathered up his coat and shirt and went to the laundry room and stuffed them into the washer, put some detergent and put the timer on 50 minutes.

She came back and placed a heavy blanket on his bare chest; kneeling down she brushed his hair from his face, her gaze softened 'Wait what I am doing?' She thought as she placed her hand on her fore head. She moved away from slightly not thinking what to do she grabbed her coat and ran to the door only to pause before her hand could touch the knob she turned back to him "Don't wake up until I get back" she whispered as she opened the door quietly closed it back unknown to her that the handsome man opened his eyes when he heard the soft sound of the lock being locked.

(End of POV)

-

-

-

-

(Man's POV) 

'Where am I?' the man's blue eyes searched across the room, it was neat, clean, and warm. Blinking he could faintly remember hearing a very beautiful voice 'An angle?' he thought but shook his head instead, why would an angle be coming to visit him or maybe the other way around, that would explain the nice scenery. 'No I shouldn't be here. No one that has a life like mine should even be here in the presence of an angle' he thought while scratching up his face and shaking it from side to side, and then he released… his shirt was gone. Looking around the room searching vigorously for his shirt and coat until the annoying sounds of the washing machine. Plopping his back into the pillow he sighed 'Well at least I'm in a prescience of a kind soul' sigh 'I shouldn't be in a presence of kind soul either; they've ever experience what I've been doing' He needed to get out of her and unfortunately kill his savoring angle all because his angle saw his face.

(End of POV)

-

-

-

-

(Kao's POV) 

'I'm so glad no one picked this stuff up' she smiled to herself, picking up the banded brief case and bento box, but before she could run away she spotted a sheathed sword. Her eyes lowered as she inspected the item, it was black with a silver handle. Reaching down, she covered it with her cold fingers 'It's dented' Curling her fingers around the freezing, wet, sheath. Picking it up, she noticed that it was quit heavy 'A lot heavier then a bokken' she sighed 'I should have know'

Balancing the brief case, bento box, and sword she started to run back to her apartment. 'Damn its cold' she cursed one reaching the door she began to hop from foot to foot 'Gosh, I'm cold and I have to go to the bathroom' sitting the sword down, she fished for her keys, letting them dangle against each other as she ran into the kitchen, unconsciously dropping the sword in the hallway 'Damn' she looked back but decided to just leave it there, dropping her brief case and bento box on the counter in the kitchen, she skipped to the bathroom.

Outside the bathroom, you could the tinkle of urine and the happy sigh of Kaoru, the flushing sound come seconds later. Giving a loud, relieving sigh she stepped out of the bathroom, her eyes closed she didn't see or sensed arms grabbing her from behind. She gave a squeaky yelp before a big hand cut her off. Her blue eyes widened as she felt warm air against her neck, shuddering when she felt a voice vibrate against her body "Who are you and what am I doing here?" It was a man's voice deep but light.

Her body shook, her lips shivered making her stutter words "Ka-kamiya"

"Kamiya what?" he asked.

From his question she snapped from her stupor "Now why should I tell you that?!" she yelled.

His chuckle tickled her back "That's a good question but I'm the one asking the questions here"

"Why should I, I have the right not to answer anything for you?!" she tired to turn around and get out of his hold but he held her still.

"You must not be aware of my sword to your neck?" he grinned when he heard her gasp "Now answer me Kamiya-san?"

"No! You already know my last name let's just leave it as that!" Kaoru faintly felt his lips turn into smile.

"You have a point, so now answer me this, what am I doing here?"

Almost relaxing against his hold she answered him "I brought you here, I found you lying in an alley. You were bleeding and unconsciously I couldn't have just left you there" she answered slowly "No doctor would"

He blinked "You're a doctor?"

She chuckled "No, I'm studying to become one, a doctor in training"

He staid silent before his hold loosened but then his arms tighten against her again "Oh god" she groaned "Let me go you idiot! I answered your questions so let me go!" she yelled. The man staid silent, she huffed "Fine be disrespectful to the person that helped you, the person who has taken you in their home!" she struggled against him trying to get out of his hold "God let me go!" her scream was cut off when she felt lips descend against her own and in the process he let the sword drop to the floor and wrap his arms around her shoulder. The shock made her go still and unresponsive, the man let go of her lips, her cloudy blue stare at the tall man, his lips were so soft and his eyes so light and mysterious "You're so pretty" she whispered.

Then man chuckled "I never heard anyone call me pretty before" he said. Kaoru blushed bringing the back of her head down and laid it on his chest. The man's eyes widened he heard her whisper 'Sorry' he smirked before resting his head onto hers.

Kaoru felt really warm and safe just like when she's with Kenshin but… this wasn't Kenshin, this wasn't the man she befriend months ago this… this was a man who she didn't know, she didn't care for, a man that could kill her in a seconds. "Are you going to kill me?" she said breathlessly.

The man's arms squeezed her against his flat, prone body "Yes…but" he paused. Kaoru felt him brush his nose against her neck "Until I don, I'll protect you"

"Why?" she whispered, brushing her thumbs on his knuckles.

"Because you took care of me even tho' I'm being chased by killers" his confessions made her gasp, he peered at her nape as he continued "There's no reason for me to kill 'cause in time they will come…" he paused and Kaoru's eyes widened "and kill you"

Kaoru shivered I his arms shirking into him before pushing from him, squiring away from hi she went to the living room and peeked around the corner. To the man she looked so cute looking so innocently scared. A few minutes later, which felt like hours, she started at his empty blue eyes, he just stood there not making a move just staring back at her, her blue eyes then dropped to sword on the floor then switched quickly back to his eyes. She grew the confident to speak "So… what's your name anyway?" she asked. He blinked the shrugged. Kaoru almost smirked "Come on now, what's wrong with not knowing your name it's not its not like I'm gonna live that long. Well with my fighting skills I can fend them off for a bit" she teased, the man merely knelt down to grab the sword.

His eyebrows rose 'She can fight?' "Aoshi" he spoke.

Kaoru smiled "Aoshi" she tested it on her tongue "That's a pretty name"

Aoshi smirked "Again with the pretty"

Kaoru blinked before blushing "Sorry but I don't want to say that you're drop dead gorges-"

"You just did" he smiled as he interrupted her.

She glared "I hate calling people that" she raised up her nose "Pretty is much more natural" her blue eyes watched as his blue eyes filled with amusement and the rise of his brow.

"Really now?" he questioned, he smiled as he walked up to her and leaned down until his flat chest was a movement away from touching hers. His eyes stared into hers "Then I guess pretty isn't going to cut it for your natural beauty" Kaoru blushed and almost looked away but he held her gaze "So… can I call you beautiful? Drop dead gorges? Exsuqite? Or Kieri?" he purred the nice Japanese word in her ear and this made her blush.

Her fingers fumbled against each other, she wanted to get away, it was too hot but then again she didn't want to; she would if she wasn't near him, so right now she didn't know wanted to do.

Aoshi watched her, he was feeling the same but let it pass when he felt himself grow tired. His eyes drooped and Kaoru noticed. "You must be tired, you lost a good amount of blood" he didn't answer or move, she cocked her head to the side in a shy manner "Do you want something to drink before you faint on me?"

Aoshi blinked for the first time in seconds, he made a little frown with his lips "I don't faint I pass out" he augured.

Kaoru sighed "Whatever, pass out, so do you want some or not?"

"Do you have any tea?"

Kaoru nodded "Sure, is honey with your tea fine?" he shrugged and made a small nod. She smiled and slid from her spot.

Aoshi watched her, her black hair waving as she moved. 'Why did I say that? Why did I say I was going to protect her? Protecting her means them getting closer to me and my end! Damn it! I knew I should have listened to my master'

-

-

-

-

Hey it's the end of the chapter!-!

A/N#1 Um… when checking someone if they're alive you first try to hear and feel if they're breathing

I am sooooooo happy right now, I finally finished this chapter. Oh I kept stopping, jeeze I was about to give up and wait for a while to keep typing this chapter, but you know what didn't, I finished it! -!

Well Aoshi/Kaoru fans how did ya like it!? -! You know I let my biology teacher read this and she gave me a look because of the Aoshi/Kaoru fluff. Ha, so what she enjoyed.

Well I hope you guys like the third chapter, and please stay tuned for the next chaps and also PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would really like it if I knew what you guys think besides my friends thoughts! !


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:** A/K/K, Kenshin's a student trying to become a doctor as well as the gorges Kaoru Kamiya, but what happens when you mix two students doctors; one that has a dark background and the other just trying to make it and add a deadly assassin. 

**A Great Side of Love **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Aoshi/Kaoru/Kenshin, side Sano/Meg, slight Kaoru/Souji

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!!!!!!!! - (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh )

I don't own

omg, when i looked at the notebook i wrote this chapter in, i saw that it had a lot of pages for me to type, god i was so tried when i was finished

Chapter 4

-

-

-

-

'Damn that girl she should have called me and told me she wasn't coming today' Kenshin regularly doesn't curse but today he had a bad feeling and Kaoru wasn't at school AND she didn't call him to tell him. 'She better not be in trouble if she is I'm gonna teach her a little lesson of my own' He knew he wasn't actually going to punish her but he was going to give her long talking to.

It was already 5: 13pm and he was walking stiffly to her apartment complex. Today didn't start well and he knows today isn't going to end well or as he planned or even wanted to and he forgot his car at school he was so furious with her that he didn't even notice his car when he paced past it.

Walking up to the peach color door he dunged into his pocket and fished out the keys he made copies from Kaoru's home keys. He then cringed when he eyed his car keys that hanged by them 'Damn' sliding the key in the keyhole he unlocked the top lock then the bottom.

Twisting the brass door knob opened he swung it open the door ready to yell at her, he first walked into the kitchen then the living room and stopped at the sight.

Kaoru raised her head to see Kenshin she smiled and whispered up to him "Hi"

Kenshin blinked, she was wearing a pink turtle neck sweater and she was on the floor in front of the couch with a familiar body laying on it asleep. He watched the body lay there, their chest moving as they breathed he knew that the man was awake the atmosphere around them signaled his awaked state. Narrowing his eyes he glared at the man.

Kaoru watched Kenshin glare at the man, if she didn't know how Kenshin works, she would had thought was jealous, but he was merely worried and suspicious. "Kenshin?"

Her voice brought the red head's fiery gaze to her, his cool cucumber eyes watched her "Who's this and why is he here?" he asked

Kaoru sighed and brushed her fore head with her finger tips, it was almost like deja'vu "I found him, he was in an alley, he was unconscious and bleeding, eh needed help and attention" Kenshin nodded but saw light cut on her neck, Kaoru saw this and quickly covered her hand over it, and this made Kenshin become worried.

He went to her, knelling down he took a hold her wrist, he tried to pull it away but Kaoru did not want him to see but failed when she saw the wary look in Kenshin's purple eyes. Bringing down her hand he examined the cut, it was light he can say that much but who did this to her "What happened?" he feared it was the man behind him.

Kaoru smiled slightly "Don't worry it didn't hurt, I was careless bringing him home"

Kenshin narrowed his eyes "Don't lie to me, this doesn't look like a natural cut from something you'll find in an alley" he brought his hand to cup he cheek "Tell me the truth, was if him" he spat the word 'him' 'I'll make sure he doesn't do it again" he said sternly.

She shook her head "No, no, he didn't he was knocked out the whole time"

"Really? Then why is there two cups on the coffee table?"

"Well..." She switched her gaze to the side.

"And you don't usually drink tea with honey, now please tell me" he begged.

"Oh stop interrogating her" The two turned to the voice to see Aoshi sitting up against the arm rest. "If you must know I put that scar on her" Kenshin glared at the man and Aoshi smirked "Showing emotions, how amusing"

Kaoru blinked, moved, and slammed her hands on the flood "Aoshi" she scolded. Aoshi looked at her and 'humped' closing his eyes and swiftly moving his head to the side. Kaoru sighed before turning to Kenshin when he spoke to her.

"Kaoru I don't think it's a good idea to let him stay here"

"Stop ordering her she has voice of her-" he abruptly stopped his out burst when Kenshin shot him a struck look but he does not hauls off his cold glare.

Kaoru watched them interacted and became suspicious. Kenshin turned back to her and his eyes softened "Kaoru please-"

Kaoru raised her hand to stop him "You two know each other don't you?" They didn't answer just stared at her. She stared at Kenshin "So... are you being chased by killers too?"

Kenshin blinked, knowing this he was surprised before in an instant he hit Aoshi over the head "idiot" he spat. Aoshi rubbed his head glaring at Kenshin. "I'm sorry but no I'm not being chased"

"He's an assassin" Kenshin flinched as Aoshi sat up against the couch facing them, his arm leaning on his knees, Kaoru just sat there. Kenshin again hit Aoshi on the head before he turned to a wide eyed Kaoru.

"Kaoru?" she blinked before sliding away form him, around the coffee' table and out into the hallway. She hides behind the wall peeking out at them. Kenshin blinked his smile reassuring. 'Kaoru I'm not here to kill you, you're the first friend in years, and I wouldn't kill you" he said softly.

"Unless he was ordered to the other man spoke.

Kenshin growled and his Aoshi twice on the head "Damn baka-deshi" he cursed at him turning back to Kaoru he gave a pleading look "Please trust me, I won't kill you"

"And if you are ordered?"

Kenshin blinked and gazed at the floor. Aoshi watched him and Kaoru, he knew Kenshin valued their friendship but he agreed to protect Kaoru himself.

Kaoru trusted Kenshin with all her heart but just knowing that he friend's boss could tell him to kill her because she knows of their 'Secret' but then again killers could come and kill her anyway, she sighed.

Her sigh made Kenshin think the worst, he knew his boss could tell him to kill her but then again his master knows of his job and Kaoru and if that may happen he would have a say in this assignment.

Aoshi looked at Kaoru's pink butterfly clock, only 45 seconds has passed of silence everyone concealed in their own thoughts. It was strange for his master to be easily fascinated and show emotions like an opened book, well to the two of them he supposed sure this woman's hot and to just be getting into a med school, shows that she's smart and had enough money. Also from what he can see she had a pretty sexy body too, he hands were small and smooth but felt as those hand handle a bokken or two. She had mussels, since she was able to drag him to her apartment, she also had a good taste in clothing, her hair was soft and silky, her skin was quiet fair, and her eyes sparkled Safire blue; they were deep with emotions but right now they were clouded over with thoughts. For some reason he felt attracted to those lovely blue eyes, he desired to stroke her skin; he wanted to fell those lips again. He peered over at Kenshin again, 'He must fell the same way about this Kamiya girl' he mentally growled "he probably dissent's know about his feelings for her but I do and I'm gonna act on it'

A minute past before Kenshin spoke again "That will never happen" he brought his head up "And even if it does I will not let it happen" He promised. Kaoru's eyes soften she was about to fun to him but was spooked at the loud noise of ringing.

"Darn it, I really need to make that ringing lower" she spoke while scratching her head as she walked in to the kitchen and picked up the ringing phone that hung on the wall. "Kamiya-residence, Kamiya speaking"

Both men watched as she left the room not really so concerned about what she that person was talking about; Kenshin brought his eyes down to his flooded hands on his knees and Aoshi just watched him with ice blue eyes. They're both held in silence not wanting to up interrupted anything they did not speak not move…until Kaoru came back in "Hey guys don't try to kill each other while I'm gone k?" she already began putting on her jacket as she spoke to them; she already suspected that they would try and hurt each other just the way they looked at each other and the tension that flowed between them.

Kenshin blinked and gripped his knees, for 1, he didn't want to stay with Aoshi and 2, he was concerned about Kaoru, since they already established that Aoshi was being chased by killers and 50/50 chance that they might know where he is 'Let me go with you" he said looking up at her.

She shook her head "No Kenshin, I 'm only going to Sano's house and I need you to look out for Aoshi"

"I don't need to be looked after I can handle myself, you on the other hand might need it" Aoshi reported.

Kaoru's blue eyes turned to his cold blue and shook her head again "No you're injured and besides my friends don't take well with a very handsome man tagging along with me" she smiled apologetic at him.

Aoshi half glared at her "But I'm the one that said I had to protect you" he said in a low, shy, serous tone.

Kaoru adjusted her jacket as her brows creased in worry she spoke kindly to him "Don't worry I told you before that I could fight, and Sano knows how to fight too, he almost beat Kenshin before" she looked at Kenshin; who was currently staring at her, before turning back to Aoshi "And beside Sano's a few apparent house away, I'll be fine" she conformed before her face grew stern "and no more persuasions let me leave so I can go check up on a patient, ja!" she grinned and basically ran out of the house. Once she closed the door she semi-slumped against the door, she didn't need theses now, she almost at the point of knowing Kenshin's real feelings for her, sighing she looked up at the clouded sky 'I hope…' she paused, she wouldn't mind if it rained or snowed, she couldn't choose so she left her thought incomplete and began to walk way, but stopped 'Wait, why is he calling me over, I've showed him how to treat Yahiko if he got hurt' she growled "Great, Sano unless this is urgent I'm gonna hut him myself badly" After she declared her vow she little stomped her way to Sano's apartment 'Damn him'

[Kenny and Aoi

They just glared at each other one looked smug and the other one quit serious. Kenshin lifted a perfect red bow as he glared at his deshi 'And what was does 'But I'm the one that said I had to protect you' mean?"

Aoshi sighed, closing his yes, he brought his arm behind his head and leaned back against them "Just as it says" he reported.

Kenshin growled "Aoshi" he warned.

Aoshi 'humped' before mocking his sensei "And what's this sensei, I thought you never show that much emotion to anyone but yourself, me and Hiko-sensei" Opening his blue eyes he gazed over at Kenshin "how come this girl seems so damn special that you had to show your emotions to her" They both knew that he sounded jealous, Aoshi sometimes acted like an annoyed little brother to Kenshin but that was only part of him that he would NEVER show to anyone.

Kenshin sighed "Aoshi" he started but stopped, bringing down his violet eyes to the floor, he couldn't explain it, but he knew the questions Aoshi's body was telling him; Why her? Aren't I your friend? Shouldn't you pay more attention to me and Hiko-sensei? We're…family aren't we? "Kaoru…Kaoru is well she's Kaoru. Besides from you and Hiko she was the only one brave enough to even talk to me. You know how I feel about what I do"

"But couldn't you just left her hanging?" Aoshi interment…just knowing that she's brave doesn't explain why he's showing emotions to her 'Why is she so special to him'

"No Aoshi if I did then you and I wouldn't get along at all" Kenshin's words lightened the mood.

Aoshi smirked "We don't get along now"

Kenshin chuckled "True but we can tolerate each other can't we" he smiled at Aoshi who just held his smirk. Then Kenshin dropped his smile "Now tell me why you have sworn to protect her?"

Aoshi scoffed "Unlike you, sensei, I told her what I do and I am, just giving her a heads up and then she did saved or helped me besides" he closed his eyes and smirked "She's pretty" then his eyes opened widens, leaning back down on his knees "No she's drop dead sexy, damn sensei if I was you I would have already claimed her as my own already" he teased but in the inside he wasn't knocking he would defiantly claim her… if they felt the same way for each other; he doesn't want lust he wants love, though he might act on lust bit what he really wants is love.

Kenshin chuckled "And what of Miss Makimachi?" he teased.

Aoshi shuddered "No sensei you know I can't stand that girl she's too submissive to me, I don't like that and you know I don't"

"What's wrong with her then? She's willing to give her heart and virginity to you" Kenshin still continued his teasing his opened fist covering his mouth at every little chuckle.

Aoshi glared "That's what I mean; I don't want something easy I need a challenge."

Kenshin's heart skipped a beat, it he saying that he REALLY wants Kaoru 'No that can't be but if so then fuck the brother-deshi thing it's a matter of men now, fighting over a woman.' He sighed silently 'Not cool, Kaoru had us wrapped around her finger more than once and she doesn't even know it, unless she hides it very well' "Miss Makimachi isn't easy" Aoshi comminuted to glare at him "Ok, ok maybe she is but still"

"But still my ass" Aoshi looked away from Kenshin.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes, he doesn't like cursing, and there was no purpose, so he doesn't like it when other people do it, Sanosuke learned the hard way "Aoshi" he warned.

Aoshi looked to Kenshin then back to nothing "Sorry" he snapped.

Kenshin sighed, he wished Hiko-sensei was here then maybe he would teach Aoshi how to keep his rude mouth shut. "Kaoru please come back and save me from this sanity'

[Kaoru

"Finally what took ya?! Yahiko could've been dead by now: Kaoru finally got there and this is what she pressed with an angry, yelling Sano.

She glared at him "It was only 5 minutes"

"Hey he could have been dead by now!" Sano yelled while moving out of the way for her.

Kaoru glared and walked into the blue apartment, they still had nice carpet; the last time she came they almost burned the white carpet. Walking swiftly in the blue hallway they ended up in the living room. Upon entering Kaoru's gaze fell upon a pained faced Yahiko, who was lying on the pale green couch, arms over his stomach. It was almost surprising to know that the TV was off, creasing her brows she ran to him "What happened?" her question was to the both of them. She watched as Yahiko tired to speak but almost doubled over in pain. Laying her hand on Yahiko's forehead, she turned to Sano.

"I-I don't know, he just feel over holding his side" he spoke scarcely.

Kaoru's face turned stern "Has this happened before?"

Sano jumped and started waving his arms in every which direction "I-I don't know, no I guess you're his nurse you should know" he pointed at her.

Kaoru relaxed her shoulders it was one of theses times that Sano lost his cool. "Calm down Sano don't worry I got it handled ok, now go call the hospital ask for Natashu Aruke I'm sure he'll be free"

"Are you I mean shouldn't I call his doctor?" Sano spoke, his brows creasing in worry.

"Trust me, Yahiko's real doctor wouldn't be able to do surgery if we need to" she spoke calmly before turning to Yahiko brushing his wild black hair. "Yahiko how long have you've been hurting?"

Yahiko clenched his teeth together "For about an hour on and off again maybe"

"And when did you tell Sano?"

"5 minutes before Sano called you"

Kaoru smiled "You silly child"

"I'm not a child!" he yelled.

She smirked "No you're not, you're a kid"

Yahiko growled "A kid is a baby goat: She giggled "When are you going to say I'm-OWW!" he howled in pain.

"Oh no no no no, this will not do" Yahiko glared at he, she just pressed her fingertips into his side, it wasn't hard but he squealed in pain and knocked her hand away. "I think you might need your appendix taken out" she said cheerfully.

"What?!" Yahiko screamed at Kaoru's anime smug look.

"Oh don't worry you can't feel a thing?" she waved her hand calmly at him.

"What the hell do you mean I won't feel anything?"

"Yahiko you'll be asleep besides you don't have to go to school until you recover" she said still with her smug look.

"Hey Kaoru the doc wants to know what's going on!" Sano yelled from the hallway.

She got up swiftly and walked to the phone, grabbing the cord phone in her hands she pressed it against her ear "Dr. Aruke, I think Yahiko Myojin needs to be taken to the operating room" She nods "Yes, no yes, I did, oh how nice, Alright, Goodbye Dr. Aruke" Kaoru placed the pale phone on it's hook, turning back she smiled at the worried Sano. "Don't worry, Sano, all wee or you it to take Yahiko to the hospital, Dr. Aruke will be availed now so there'll be not waiting"

Sano nodded almost moving his spot he stopped "wait, why aren't you going to come with us?"

She shook her head "I'm only a nurse, they won't need my help besides if they find out that there's no real problem you'll just bring him back"

The brunette sucked in a breath "But what if he needs you, you know for emotional support?" While waving his arms around to emphasis his point.

"Why should I? I mean he has you?"

He growled "Kaoru not him, me, I'm worried out of my wits knowing my brother could be going into surgery!" Kaoru opened her moth but Sano continued "I really don't need Megumi right now I need my best friend so please!!?" he begged and before she could answer another howling yell came from the living room "Please Kaoru?"

She sighed closing her eyes she spoke "Alright but let me get my purse and I'll meet you by your car ok?" she open then ad was meet with a giddy faced Sano. Smiling she spoke again "Make sure you get him a coat and heavy one they said tonight is going to be very cold." Moving as fast as she did she spared a look at her pink and brown and gold and sliver covered watches; one said 5:56pm and the other 6:04pm 'damn' she cursed, she just thought about Kenshin and Aoshi, she lowered her eyes lids and frowned either Kenshin was staying over at her with Aoshi or that they're going to go to Kenshin's apartment.

Stopping her tracks she backed tracked her memories 'I've never seen his apartment' she smirked 'this'll be a perfect opportunity to see his apartment and room' she squealed in joy. 'Yes' she began to run, cold air rushing in her lungs and face 'Damn it's cold' she pushed up the collar of her pink turtle neck over her nose. Scatting over to the front door of her apartment she inserted the key, opened the door; cautiously she walked inside only to be meet Kenshin about to enter the kitchen. She smiled and closed the door behind her "Where's Aoshi-san?" she asked.

"He's resting" he answered her, he was holding 2 empty cups; one she knew was Aoshi's and the other was Kenshin's since they looked different.

"I'm not asleep" They heard Aoshi's husky voice.

Kaoru gilled moving into the living room, missing the glare Kenshin sent to the other room, she smiled 'And good evening to you, too Aoshi-kun" Aoshi glared at her when she teased him by calling his name and ending it with –kun.

Aoshi was cozily lying on the same couch, with is elbows raising him off so he could see her clearly. "Do you want me to leave?" Kenshin ask though he knew he did NOT want Aoshi anywhere near her, but Aoshi he would love to spend time alone with her, he could tell since his eye brows rose in interest.

Kaoru turned to Kenshin and shook her head "No I need you to watch Aoshi"

"I told you before I don't need a baby sister" Aoshi growled but they ignored him.

"Why are you going somewhere?" Kenshin asked coming up closer to her showing a bit a concern in his eyes.

"Yahiko needs to go to the hospital I think he needs his appendix out and Sano wants me to go with him" Kenshin's brows raised both of them knew Sano now spends more time with Megumi than with his best friend.

Kenshin nodded "And of Megumi?"

"He doesn't need her right now but his best friend" She closed he eyes before opening them while putting her hands on her lips "Now either you've talking Aoshi to your apartment and I'll check up on him later or you could stay here with him, be good, until I get back" she hopped Kenshin would say he was going to take him over his apartment.

He hummed in agreement "I guess I could stay and keep him company here"

Kaoru mentally groaned 'Damn'

"Why can't I go with you?" Aoshi questioned, gesturing to Kaoru with a nod.

"Because Sano doesn't really to take well with cute, handsome man unless he talked to them first like Kenshin" she turned to Kenshin and smiled.

Kenshin gave a small shrug before smirking at Aoshi who, he knows, growled silently "When are you coming back?" he asked turning back to Kaoru.

Kaoru gave a small shrug "Don't know" she grinned "Maybe until Sano lets me" she giggled.

Kenshin smiled, his eyes going soft "Alright but you might-"

"Need a bigger jacket" Aoshi cut in Kenshin, he watched as Kaoru look at him and Kenshin throw a nasty glare but Aoshi merely shrugged.

Kaoru smiled "That's one reason I came back" she giggled.

Kenshin looked at her "What are the others?'

"Tell you if you were going to watch Aoshi or not and get my purse" she gave Kenshin a playful smirk. Moving away from him she walked down the hallway to her room on the right besides the kitchen.

Watching slightly close her door, Kenshin rolled his head to glare at Aoshi who glared back "Stop being friendly with her" he growled.

Aoshi cocked his head and raised his black eyebrows "And why is that? I already got her trust and besides she took care of my wound, why can't I return the favor…" he paused "In a different way" he smiled slyly.

Kenshin narrowed his eyes but before he would replay back Kaoru came out walking swiftly to the door "Kenshin make sure you look after him" swerving her blue to Aoshi as he glared at them, she smiled "and since I fell tension right now" she paused and walked passed Kenshin and knelled down at Aoshi "Please don't give Kenshin a hard time" she leaned towards him brushing his bangs out the way, she pressed he lips to a small kiss on his forehead. Getting up she giggled inwardly at Aoshi's surprised expression then at Kenshin's shocked one. "Don't kill him now" she said as she smiled and patted Kenshin wild red hair.

The two men watched as she walked of her apartment gaped by her actions and sing-song voice as she left. Behind Kenshin he would fell the cold blue eyes of Aoshi and felt urged to punch him as turned to him and there was Aoshi smirking away narrowing his purple eyes he spat at him "Stop it Aoshi" this only made him turn his smirk to a sly smile.

Aoshi shrugged and rolled his head away form Kenshin to stare at the coffee table "Even though you're known her 10x longer than I have, it seems that she chooses me be with her" he quickly switched his blue eyes to Kenshin with the same smile. Kenshin growled, he bent down and grabbed the pillow near Aoshi's feet and through it harshly at the smirking man. They heard a grunt when it connected to Aoshi's face, Kenshin huffed and walked away from Aoshi and headed to the kitchen.

Aoshi smirked 'I win' he chirmed in his thoughts.

-

-

-

-

Hey it's the end of the chapter!-!

I am sooooooo happy right now, I finally finished this chapter. Oh I kept stopping, jeeze I was about to give up and wait for a while to keep typing this chapter, but you know what didn't, I finished it! -!

Well I hope you guys like the fourth chapter it really took me a very long time this was one of the longest chapters and it was murder and then when I did finish it I looked back and saw how many red and green marks it had 0.o, (OMG no wonder I stopped for a while I didn't want to see how many mistakes I had!) and please stay tuned for the next chaps and also PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would really like it if I knew what you guys think besides my friends thoughts! !


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:** A/K/K, Kenshin's a student trying to become a doctor as well as the gorgeous Kaoru Kamiya, but what happens when you mix two student doctors? One has a dark background, the other just trying to make it, and add a deadly assassin. 

**A Great Side of Love **

by The Only Love for Soujiro Seta

Aoshi/Kaoru/Kenshin, side Sano/Meg, slight Kaoru/Souji

Warning: Slight Yaoiness!!!!!!!! ^-^ (A/N: Sorry I'm originally a straight couple writer but I've read a lot and written some so…ha ha ha nervous laugh)

Beta'd by my dearest friend, who had to endure the chapter. My friend had the funniest inserts, at one part my friend put in big red letters and put WHORE at the end of the chapter, obviously talking about Kaoru. I thought it was hilarious! It's not in the chapter, but I just had to share it. ^ ^

I don't own

Chapter 5

-

-

-

-

Kaoru sighed and looked at the neon green clock in the car. It was hours before Yahiko actually got into surgery; it seems that Kaoru was right about his appendix needing to be taken out. Right now, Yahiko was safely lounging in his hospital bed, while Sano was driving her home. Kaoru told Sano that Yahiko was going to be alright; he worried too much, besides she needed to get home and check up on her patient.

She smiled. To her, Aoshi and Kenshin did not get along but…. She leaned on her hand while her arm resting on the door's arm rest. 'Aoshi is sooo cute!! I mean, yeah, Kenshin is hot too but Aoshi is FINE!' His blue-ice eyes warmed her body like a wild fire it almost felt the same way with Kenshin but it wasn't as hot and enticing. Yeah sure, she shouldn't be thinking those types of things about a person who she just met and who just almost killed her hours ago. She couldn't just stop these feelings. Besides, she was only human…and she wasn't going with Kenshin or anyone else.

"What are you giggling about?"

Sano's voice broke Kaoru's thoughts. Her eyes went wide; she didn't know she started giggling. "Sorry Sano" She moved so she could get into a more comfortable position, her arms low around her brown purse. "It's nothing."

Sano gave her a look.

Kaoru pressed her lips together "I was…I was thinking about Kenshin. I mean what happens if I meet someone new and fall instantly for him and forget about my feelings for Kenshin?"

Sano blinked, almost stepping on the breaks before he told her his response. "Well, maybe it'll be just a little crush on the new guy," Sano already knew of Kenshin's feelings for her but, just knowing that Kaoru could get swept off her feet by this new person really ticked him off. "Why? Did you meet someone?"

Kaoru switched her blue gaze from her purse to some unknown area outside the window "Maybe," she teased.

"Kaoru, come on, you have to tell me these things if you want my opinion on what the hell you're talking about!" he yelled, trying so hard not to move his eyes from the road and lights and traffic.

She giggled as she brought her hand up to her lips "No, Sano I didn't. No one new right now," she lied.

Sano sighed in relief. 'I don't have to worry about another man'. "So why the sudden question?" he finally looked at her as he stopped at a red light.

She sighed, not really answering until the light turned green and they were finally on the road to their apartment complex. "I had a dream that a young man with no face came up to me and kissed me and picked me up in his arms, but then dream switched to Kenshin, who had a defeated look while I smiled and laughed happily with the man with no face," she sighed. "I'm just worried, you know I like Kenshin since we became friends and I'm afraid that my love or even crush on him will go away and I will start to love or like the other man better. I'm worried that I'm so desperate for love that I run after the next handsome looking man that walks past me."

After she spoke Sano just started making weird faces; disgusted looks, undefined looks, frowns, his teeth biting his lips and eyebrows twitching every half second. Sano then 'tut' clicked his tongue and his teeth and started to tell her, with his head cocked to the side, "Well…that's hard jou-chan. I mean, I did that a lot until I got Megumi. And you know, you're signal so that's difficult. With you, when you're in a relationship you know what to do, but only if that person is on the same page. But if that same page isn't turned, you completely close the book and pray that the person isn't hurt from that." Sano stopped, hoping through his words he could help her.

Kaoru sighed and slumped in the chair. "I want a manga book," she pouted.

Sano chuckled. "You're still into those things," he teased lightening up the mood in the car.

"Oh don't give me that crap, you know you still collect them," she retorted.

Sano chuckled nervously, "Sure I do."

Kaoru laughed. "I'm glad you gave me your Naruto, Candidate for Goddess, and Bleach. I love those books!"

"Really? I thought you still read Romance books, even if it's yaoi" he teased again, grinning showing of his clean white teeth.

Kaoru chuckled. Turning in her seat, she faced Sano's side and gazed at his smile. Smiling, she spoke. "Yeah, I still do read Romance, but I do read more action and comedy, but…Yaoi is so much more interesting than Yuri it's all lot cuter" turning her gaze from Sano to the window. "I wonder what Yahiko would do if I stole some of his manga?"

"He'll kill you just like I would," Sano said. "Oh, I told you, you still bought and read them."

"Right tanuki-chan?" his grin widened as he used one of her hateful nickname.

"Don't call me that!" she screamed.

Sano laughed "Alight, I'll stop Jou-chan."

She sighed roughly. "Rooster-head," she mumbled.

"Hey! Hey! Don't call me that either!" Sano yelled almost jerking the wheels.

"Whoa!" she screamed in surprised. "Sano I was kidding, I 'll stop, I'll stop" she giggled on her words.

Sano sighed and muttered a well-known line, "Troublesome."

Kaoru giggled, "Shikamaru Nara from Naruto, see I knew you loved that character."

He smiled. "Whatever," he whispered. He cautiously turned into the parking lot by her house apartment. "I'll see you later Kaoru," he watched her get out and pulled up the collar of her coat. Once she walked around his car, he rolled his window down. "I'm gonna get some more books to keep Yahiko company, do you want me to buy anything for you?"

Kaoru 'hummed' and taped her chin. "I hear that D-Gary-man, is pretty good."

Sano smiled, "Alright see ya."

Once he was gone, Kaoru fished out her key from her purse. "Troublesome," she smiled at the well-known-line. 'Now I have to deal with Kenshin and my no-faced wonder lover' She thought excitedly but dreadfully. Twisting the bronze knob, she walked into her warm apartment. She sighed gratefully. 'So warm', closing the door behind her and once she looked a yell came from the kitchen.

"Welcome back Kaoru!"

She chuckled. "Hi Kenshin." She headed straight for the kitchen. In the kitchen, Kenshin stood over the sink while he washed the dishes and Aoshi sat in the kitchen with a familiar book in hand, Our Kingdom vol.5, she startled a scream and snatched it out of his hands, so fast he sat there blinking before looking up at her with stone face. Kaoru was blushing like mad "What do you think you're doing?" she growled at him. Kenshin ignored theme, the same thing happened to him when he came over for lunch. 

Aoshi's hands clenched and unclenched as he half wanted the book back and half tried to figure

out why wasn't he holding it anymore. "I was reading that" he smirked "I didn't know you liked yaoi—"

"SHUT YOUR FACE!" she screamed, clenching the book to her chest.

Aoshi flinched playfully and even had a paled look on his face. "Oh that hurt Kaoru-chan" he turned his head to the side as he could look at her from the corner of his eye. "Or should I say tanuki-chan?" he teased closing his eyes and re-opening them to see her reaction.

Kaoru's eyes grew before narrowing at him. "Don't call me that!!" she exclaimed and flung the book at Aoshi's face, who caught it easily.

He cocked his head to the side and smirked. "Why are you so flustered? You shouldn't be ashamed of what you read or...enjoy," he said lowly. He knew Kaoru didn't hear him but he faintly saw Kenshin's right ear twitched as he heard him. He looked over the cover for Our Kingdom vol. 5. "You know what? Misao has time same book," he said to himself and Kenshin.

This time Kenshin turned to him. "Really? I wouldn't really know. She doesn't share those things with me," he teased.

Aoshi frowned, closed his eyes, and placed the book on the small, round, navy blue kitchen table. "Whatever." Opening his eyes, he stared at Kaoru, who just stood there during their quick intermission. He smiled a small smile. "Kaoru-chan, do you think I could read some more of your manga? No yaoi. I can read them but I can't really picture two real, human men getting on with each other." (Neither can I) His comment made Kaoru laugh.

"Sure c'mon I'll show some more." Going up to him, she grabbed her _Our Kingdom vol. 5_ from the table and turned to leave the kitchen. Getting the hint, Aoshi got up and followed her, smirking at Kenshin as he left. Kenshin growled but did nothing but go back to washing the dishes.

He was slightly jealous. Kaoru did the same thing with him. He didn't want Aoshi taking his place, he didn't want Kaoru to be friendly to him, and he didn't want Aoshi, his baka-deshi, to fall or even have affection for his Kaoru. He sighed mentally. He didn't want to call Kaoru his until she was and that made it worthwhile. He just hoped to the heavens that Kaoru didn't fall for Aoshi. He was a slick looker and a smooth talker so he could easily try and seduce her. Kenshin growled again. 'I'll kill him if he does'.

[Kaoru and Aoshi]

Her room was cream colored, a shiny blue lamp shone on the bedside dresser; a shelf near the door was being invaded by hands while on the other side of the room was a hot blue comforter-covered bed that was pushed against the wall, and a white carpet that shared itself with the hot blues.

Kaoru sighed as she dropped herself onto the bed. She already showed Aoshi her books; right now he was just looking for one he could read. She was watching his backside (more or less his butt) and she sighed again, leaning back onto her hands. "You didn't give Kenshin a hard time did you?"

He didn't stop looking for a book when he responded to her. "Hard time?" he turned to her. "What do you mean hard time?" Picking up the book "Our Kingdom vol. 5", he lazily switched between her and the book "This hard time?"

"NOOO! You nasty, nasty, nasty man! That's not what I mean—" Kaoru's scream was interrupted by him.

When Kaoru screamed Aoshi quickly got up and covered her mouth with his hand. He was now up close to her, her deep blue eyes devouring his "Or..." he paused, almost seeing as if she was going to interrupt him again, "Do you mean annoying him?" He watched as her eyes lowered and clouded over. To him she looked sexy as ever. He also felt her lips as they parted and that she was leaning close to him.

He smirked; dipping low, he let his hand fall from her lips and replaced it with his own. He felt her gasp and tense before relaxing, her hands slowly going to grip his shirt. Inwardly, Aoshi was gloating with joy and supremacy. 'I bet sensei never even got this far with her.' Aoshi then slid his hand up from her arm to her neck and then finally to her cheek. He tilted his head to make the kiss deeper.

He licked her lips, hoping that she would open her mouth for him. To his surprise she did. He caressed her teeth with his tongue before hungrily devoured the inside of her mouth, almost searching for her tongue. Dimly urgent, her tongue snaked around his own, her arms suddenly wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He could tell that her mind was already full with lust and passion; basically she wasn't thinking about anything but how it was felling right then and there.

Even though she was intoxicated, Aoshi wasn't. Their rough breathing, the rise and fall of their chests and his right knee parting her legs to lie between them… 'Grr...if only sensei wasn't in the house than maybe we can go all the way'. Leaning down against her, he guided her to lay back, his left hand gripping her hips, his leg between her legs and vice-versa. A few seconds later, Aoshi felt a surge of hot energy coming towards them. Letting go of her lips, he caressed her cheek with his hand and stared into her eyes. His somber expression turned soft, her eyes were begging for him to continue. He smiled. She was so cute; her lips pouting, her eyes lowered and shinning because of the lamp beside them (blue dimmed with lust) and her fingers playing with his hair. Giving her a peck on the lips, he reassured her.

"Don't worry, we'll continue, but right now we have to fake—" he chuckled when she blushed, "—that we weren't doing anything so sensei won't kill me." Getting up quickly, he snatched a random book while she sat, making herself look decent, and he sat back next to her, just when the door opened...flung open.

'When did it close?' Kaoru thought.

Kenshin glared at Aoshi. He was WAY too close to Kaoru for his liking, and from the kitchen he could faintly hear heavy breathing coming from down the hall. At first he ignored it, until he started to think about it, so he rushed to clean his hands and ran down the hallway. "What are you doing?" His question was focused on Aoshi ONLY.

"Kaoru-chan is discussing this book to me," Aoshi spoke to him, ice forming over his words. Kaoru almost shuddered, but felt Aoshi's right hand brush against hers (they were holding the book together, Aoshi's left with Kaoru's right, others hands under the book and between them).

"I can see that, but you don't have to sit so close together," Kenshin reported.

Aoshi smirked slyly before leaning his head on Kaoru's shoulder, which made her blush like mad. "But she's so warm," he closed his eyes. "I wouldn't want to cuddle _you,_" he opened his eyes and eyed Kenshin lightly. "You're too cold."

In the next instant Aoshi was on the floor with his face planted in the white carpet Kaoru's eyes widened; she didn't see any of them move. First Kenshin was at the door and Aoshi was next to her, and in the next millisecond Kenshin was next to her and Aoshi on the floor.

"And you call me cold, you cold hearted deshi-teme," he turned, keeping his eyes on Aoshi, and he wrapped his arms around Kaoru's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. "Now you stay away from _my_ Kaoru." He scowled at him.

Kaoru blinked and blushed, not because of the hug, she hugged him a lot so it was normal, but because he referred to her as _his _Kaoru. 'Did he real—Am I—?' she grinned inwardly. 'Yes! I finally get to have _my _Kenshin!' She cheered silently. But in the far part of her mind her conscious was deciding: 'He probably doesn't know what he just said' and, 'So the more he doesn't really know means the more feelings for me he'll show.' All the inner Kaoru did was sigh.

Just then, Aoshi sat up, turned to Kenshin, who was snuggled closely and warmly next to Kaoru, (who was smiling) and scowled at him. He growled; he didn't like having his former Sensei making Kaoru smile. Aoshi stood up and pointed his finger at Kenshin. "You. Me. Outside" he ordered.

Kenshin glared back at Aoshi and held onto Kaoru tighter. "Fine get you coat deshi."

"Kenshin, no," Kaoru began to argue.

"It's alright. I'm just going to teach my deshi a lesson on what belongs to whom."

Kaoru blushed. She was about to respond but was interrupted by Aoshi. "Don't worry Kaoru-chan, it won't take long." He smirked, getting up and looking at her before glaring at Kenshin. "I'll whip his ass just for you," he said the last 3 words sweetly to her. Walking away from them, he left to get his already dried coat.

Kenshin frowned at Aoshi's words, looking after him. He almost missed the concerned look from Kaoru. "No worries Kaoru, we'll be back, but _only_ one of us will come back unconscious."

Kaoru blinked and sighed. "Fine, but be back before lunch time rolls in," she scratched her forehead, then smirked. "Oh yeah, whichever one of you guys is defeated makes lunch today."

Kenshin blinked at the punishment "How about we make that a week?"

Kaoru blinked again before smiling. "Alright."

He smiled before he leaned down to her cheek "And whoever wins gets to spend time with you, right?"

She giggled. "Sure but I'll choose how we spend kay?"

Kenshin looked up and thought before shrugging. "All is fair in love," he said as he kissed her cheek. Kaoru blushed, he saw this as he pulled back from her, and he winked before actually leaving the room with high hopes of winning this bout.

Once Kaoru knew she was alone and that they were out of the apartment, she jumped up with glee, shouting and whooping in excitement. "Oh my gosh, I get to spend time with Kenshin," then she mumbled "If he wins, and to top it all off I was just kissed by one of two most handsome men in the world. AHH!" she screamed. "Aoshi's kiss was so…" Placing both her hands on her chest, her eyes turned sparkly. "So completely like…cloud 10, ohh!" she squealed this time. "And Kenshin, my long lost love, gave me a kiss and called me HIS!" She screamed again, face red as tomato, and her body fell onto the bed while her head stayed in the clouds. "How absolutely wonderful, I can't wait to know who wins, fast-track Aoshi or slow-paced, compassionate Kenshin?" She giggled, but her giggle turned into a full blown laughter.

[Kenshin and Aoshi]

After the two assassins left the apartment they went to a nearby dojo which was empty and ragged; no longer in use. They were already ready, but Kenshin has something to say.

"Ok deshi, here's the deal, who ever loses makes lunch for a week."

"Fine." 'What king of punishment is that?' Aoshi thought.

Kenshin smirked. "And whoever wins…gets to spend a week with Kaoru." Kenshin grinned when he saw Aoshi's expression. "But I don't get to choose what stuff or things we're going to do in her presence, she already asked to choose," closing his eyes the held up a head to silent Aoshi before he could say something. "I know, stupid, but if Kaoru's going to be the prize than she gets to choose."

Aoshi sighed. "Yeah, she is human after all…" he then switched his eyes from Kenshin to some unknown place in the room. "A female human," he mumbled.

Kenshin laughed "So true, so true." Controlling his laughter, he said in a serious tone, "so be prepared to buy lots of manga and anime."

-

-

-

-

Hey it's the end of the chapter!^-^!

I am sooooooo happy right now, I finally finished this chapter. Again I kept stopping and then I lost my notebook that I was writing it in

Please fell free to send a PM or a Review if you get lost, I'll be happy to answer you're questions!

Well I hope you guys like the 5th chapter it really took me a very long, it was murder and then when I did finish it I looked back and saw how many red and green marks it had 0.o, (OMG no wonder I stopped for a while I didn't want to see how many mistakes I had!) and please stay tuned for the next chaps and also PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I would really like it if I knew what you guys think besides my friends thoughts! _!


End file.
